japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey's Magical Christmas
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse is the first direct to video movie spin off from Disney's House of Mouse. Plot A snowstorm leaves everyone in the House of Mouse stranded, and "bah-humbug" Donald doesn't have any Christmas spirit. Mickey and all the other guests get hot chocolate and cookies to make Donald feel his Christmas spirit. The fun starts when Minnie gets the Christmas cartoons to watch. Their magical memories see to it that everyone has a holiday spirit, even Donald. At the end, everyone gets together and sings a musical number, "The Best Christmas of All". Among the Christmas cartoons included in this special are Mickey's Christmas Carol and a comic version of The Nutcracker narrated by John Cleese, and starring Mickey as the Nutcracker, Minnie Mouse as Clara, Donald Duck as the Mouse King, Ludwig von Drake as a Drosselmeyer-like character, and Goofy as the Sugar Plum Fairy. Cartoons *Donald On Ice (1999) *Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) *The Nutcracker (1999) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) In addition, certain pieces of animation in the House segments are recycled from the series episodes "Clarabelle's Christmas List", "Pete's Christmas Caper", "House of Turkey" and "Mickey vs. Shelby". Also, clips from the Mickey MouseWorks short "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" are played at one point Movie Characters Appearances *Classic Disney Cartoons: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, Max Goof, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Huey, Dewie and Louie, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip and Dale, Mortimer Mouse, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie and Professor Owl *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, The Wicked Queen, The Seven Dwarfs and the Magic Mirror *Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket and Stromboli *Fantasia: The Magical Brooms, the Hippos, the Alligators and Yen Sid *Dumbo: Dumbo and Timothy Mouse *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper and Flower *Saludos Amigos: José Carioca *"The Three Caballeros": Panchito Pistoles *Song of the South: Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox *Fun and Fancy Free: Bongo *Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus-Gus, the Mice, the Birds and Lady Tremaine *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, the White Rabbit, the Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, the Mad Hatter, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Playing Cards, a Flamingo and the Bread-and-Butterflies *Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook and Tinker Bell *Lady and the Tramp: Lady and Tramp *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and Maleficent *One Hundred and One Dalmatians: Pongo and Perdita *The Sword in the Stone: Merlin and Mad Madam Mim *The Jungle Book: Baloo, King Louie, Mowgli and Kaa *Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters *Robin Hood: Little John and the Sheriff of Notingham *Winnie the Pooh: Winnie The Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Gopher (Winnie the Pooh), and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *The Rescuers: Madame Medusa *Pete's Dragon: Elliott the Dragon *The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Prince Eric and Ursula *Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip and Fifi *Aladdin: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, the Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago and The Sultan *The Lion King: Simba, Rafiki, Nala, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa and Mufasa *Pocahontas: Meeko and Governor Ratcliffe *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Victor and Hugo *Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Zeus, Pain and Panic *Mulan: Fa Mulan, Mushu and Cri-Kee *The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco Voice Cast :Japanese *'Takashi Aoyagi' as Mickey *'Koichi Yamadera' as Donald & Sebastian *'Yu Shimaka' as Goofy *'the late Yuko Mizutani' as Minnie *'???' as Ludwig Von Drake *'Mika Doi' as Daisy *'Mayumi Suzuki' as Ariel *'Toru Okawa' as Iago *'Kujira Matsumoto' as Ursula *'Yuji Mitsuya' as Timon *'Hiroshi Hatanaka' as Pumbaa :English *'the late Wayne Allwine' as Mickey Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy Goof *'the late Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Corey Burton' as Ludwig Von Drake *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck *'Jodi Benson' as Ariel *'Samuel E. Wright' as Sebastian *'Gilbert Gottfried' as Iago *'Pat Carroll' as Ursula *'Kevin Schon' as Timon *'Ernie Sabella' as Pumbaa *'Joseph Williams' as Adult Simba (singing voice) all information Mickey's Magical Christmas came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey's_Magical_Christmas Category:MOVIES